Back to Life: Akatsuki
by StormyRiku
Summary: HEY YOU!THIS IS INTERACTIVE,MORE DETAILS INSIDE!With this story,you could be in the Akatsuki! Interactive stories are awsome!See details inside!Anyways,the akatsuki are dead,Tobi could bring them back to life slowly!BTW,Pein dont know tobi is madara yet!


_Hey people! This is a new story I made because I couldn't stand seeing all the Akatsuki members die and all that crap. This takes place in almost the normal thing, all the members in the real story are dead still, boo hoo._

_I DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T ASK. Oh wait, you didn't. WHO CARES!!!_

_On with the story!_

_Back to Life: Akatsuki_

"Crap I say, its all crap." Pein said one morning.

"How do we rule the world with only five members alive?!?" He continued.

"Argh! I am going to call a meeting about this!" he shouted, marching to his office.

Tsk, tsk, how hasty.

-------------------

"Leader-sama, what you say is true, but how are we going to bring the previous members back to life? Or find new ones?" Zetsu asked after Pein explained his little problem.

"Leader-sama! Tobi wants to bring them back alive! Especially Deidara-senpai!" Tobi chirped.

Konan looked at him.

"And how do you expect to do that, Tobi-san?" the female asked.

"All I need is Zetsu-san!" Tobi explained.

Pein sighed.

"Fine, take Zetsu with you, but if you come back to me and Zetsu's dead, I will KILL you. Now shoo." Pein said, shooing them away.

"Follow me, Zetsu-san!!!" Tobi chirped, sprinting out of the room.

Zetsu sighed and sunk into the ground.

"That was a short meeting, Leader-sama, how do you expect Tobi-kun to bring back the already dead Akatsuki members?" Kisame asked.

"He'll find a way, he always does." Pein replied, staring at the door that Tobi left open.

_---------------------_

Zetsu looked around. He was amazed at the sight he was seeing. All he did was follow Tobi, and this is where he wound up being at.

He turned to Tobi.

"What is this place, Tobi-san?" his white side asked.

"**Where the heck did you bring me to?!?!?!?**" his black side hissed.

Tobi turned around to face Zetsu.

Zetsu couldn't tell the expression Tobi was making, due to the swirly mask.

"Zetsu-kun, welcome to Heaven!" Tobi said proudly.

-----------------------

"Then, are we dead?!?" Zetsu's white side asked.

"**I knew you would kill me one day, I KNEW it!!**" Zetsu's black side hissed again, obviously angry.

"Its okay Zetsu-san, we aren't dead, I just teleported us here used high leveled jutsu, obviously!" Tobi chirped.

"_That was blunt._" Zetsu thought.

"Look, Zetsu-san!! Its Deidara-senpai and Sasori-kun!!" Tobi shouted.

"_Wasn't that a bit easy._" both sides of Zetsu thought.

"Tobi?!??!?!?!? Your finally dead, hm!!!" Deidara said in disbelief.

"Deidara-senpai! Why are you in heaven?" Tobi asked, hugging his surprised senpai.

"Don't get me wrong, we were having a trip to heaven to see what it was like here, to sissy-like, if you would ask me, un." Deidara explained, just noticing Zetsu.

"So are you going to bring us back to life or what?" Sasori asked.

"Sasori-kun!!! How did you know?" Tobi said, surprised.

Sasori shrugged.

"It was easy to figure out, since your not dead, and Leader-sama is probably going crazy about trying to find out a way to rule the world with so little Akatsuki members." Sasori said.

Tobi looked VERY surprised at how accurate he was.

"Can we please go now? **Lets hurry up, idiots!**" Zetsu said.

"Hey look, un! Its Haku, yeah! Hey Haku!!! Zabuza says hi, hmm!!!" Deidara shouted.

"Wait, let me get Hiruko and Sandaime, I know their around here somewhere…" Sasori said, digging around the sleeves of his cloak.

Surprisingly they still had their cloaks on.

Both sides of Zetsu sighed, this was going to take a little longer than expected.

------------------------

-back at reality, finally-

"Tobi!! How did you bring Sasori and Deidara back to life?!?!?!?" Pein said, obviously surprised.

"In such short timing too!"

"Tobi knows things." Tobi said, blushing at the praise.

"Hello Leader-sama, un. Still as cranky as usual, yeah." Deidara said, smiling.

"Hello Deidara, haven't seen your stupid face in awhile." Pein answered back.

"Tobi-kun, how come you only brought Deidara-kun and Sasori-kun back to life?" Konan asked.

"Why not Itachi-san?!?" Kisame cried.

"Because only the first two people Tobi sees could come back to life, and it takes a long time to perform the jutsu again!" Tobi cried out.

"Never mind that, how are you still wearing your uniforms, rings, and nail polish!?!?" Pein asked.

"Eh, we die how we look, I guess, yeah." Deidara replied, a little confused too.

"Whatever, what did you need us for, Leader-sama?" Sasori asked, facing the Akatsuki leader.

"Tobi-san, how long will it take to perform the jutsu again?" Pein asked, ignoring Sasori for the time being.

"Tobi doesn't know, Tobi only knows that it takes at least three months at the least." Tobi answered, counting on his fingers.

An S-rank Akatsuki shinobi still counting on his fingers.

Ah yes, that was Tobi.

"Its okay Tobi, you've done enough. Now that Sasori and Deidara are back, I will assign new partners. Tobi with Zetsu, Sasori with Deidara, again, and Konan and I. Kisame, your going to stay alone until Itachi comes back, which is the next person I want it to be, Tobi." Pein said. "Anyways, Tobi, come into my office, we are going to try and find out a way how to bring people back alive earlier than three whole months." Pein continued, gesturing to Tobi, to go toward his office.

Tobi and Pein went inside, leaving Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori, and Deidara alone.

"Can I go back to my room, un? I want to see my art, yeah." Deidara asked innocently.

"You call those pieces of mud art? Art should be everlasting beauty." Sasori replied.

"I want to see my REAL art, even though most of my collection is ruined, thanks to Granny Chiyo and that pink haired brat." Sasori said, sighing.

"I agree that that pink haired girl is a bitch, but art should be FLEETING!" Deidara answered with a cheer.

"Those fireworks are NOT art! All beautiful things must last forever!" Sasori answered.

Konan, Kisame and Zetsu left them to their arguing.

---------------------

"Okay Tobi, your saying that if we release one Bijuu into another body while your doing the sealing jutsu, then you could do it every four days?" Pein asked, mildly.

Tobi nodded.

"Leader-sama is scaring Tobi by acting so nice to him." Tobi said, backing away a little.

"Don't worry Tobi, I'm just thinking that it would probably be worth it, we could always catch him or her back. Hmm, we will release the Ichibi tomorrow!" Pein decided.

Tobi nodded.

"Hai, Leader-sama."

---------------------

After Tobi left, Konan came in.

"How are you, Pein?" Konan asked with a smile.

"This is great! I cant believe Tobi had such an ability! Imagine, Konan, we could get back all my members! We could rule the world!" Pein said gleefully.

"But I thought only Madara Uchiha had that power." Konan thought out loud.

"Hmm, maybe Tobi found out how to do it." Pein told Konan.

"Maybe." Konan said, sighing.

"Lets get ready for tomorrow, Konan, we are going to release the Ichibi. Tobi said that if we release it while he is doing the life sealing jutsu, he can bring people back to life earlier." Pein said, looking around with his ringed eyes, trying to find some scrolls.

"How do you know he's telling the truth? Are you really willing to release a Bijuu that took you a lot of work to capture?" Konan asked, surprised.

This wasn't the Pein she knew, why was he suddenly so reckless?

"Don't worry, I got an angle, Tobi told me everything." Pein said, reading some random scroll he found and threw it in a pile of more scrolls.

"What if Tobi's lying?" Konan asked suspiciously.

"Konan, stop worrying, I promise nothing will go wrong! I could see lies with these eyes of mine! There is absolutely nothing to be worried about!" Pein shouted, throwing yet another scroll into the now huge pile in front of him.

Boy did he read fast. Must have something to do with his rennigan.

Konan bit her lip.

"If you say so, Pein."

-------------------------

-the next day-

Konan had already explained all the details about the _Back to Life _jutsu.

So finally they were going to do it.

So when all the members were positioned on a finger on the great statue, they began.

"_Reverse sealing jutsu!"_

"_Life regeneration jutsu!"_

_**SHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM**_

Ping

Pein opened his eyes that he didn't notice was closing.

He saw a big thing with one tail in a misty haze. Then it disappeared.

How awkward.

"Tobi, did it work?" Pein asked.

"Hai, yes it did, Leader-sama. Tobi can perform the jutsu 2 days from now, for the first time." Tobi answered proudly.

"See Konan? Nothing bad happened!" Pein whispered to Konan.

"But where did the Ichibi go?" Konan whispered back

"Oh yeah." Pein said.

"ZETSU!!! Go find out what body the Ichibi's in! And don't eat him!" Pein ordered.

"Mmkay." Zetsu answered, sinking into the ground.

"How do you know it's a he?" Konan asked.

"The Ichibi hates female bodies." Kisame answered.

"That makes Deidara safe." Pein chuckled.

Deidara pretended not to hear that.

----------------------------

-the next day-

"Reporting in, Leader-sama." Both sides of Zetsu said, sinking out of the ground in Pein's office.

"Tell me everything." Pein said, slouching on his desk.

"Well, the Ichibi's in the Kazekage's body." Zetsu's white side said, hesitantly.

"Another?!? Fine! Ask Deidara and Sasori to do it again! And tell Sasori not to get killed!" Pein ordered.

"Hai, Leader-sama." Zetsu said, slinking back into the ground.

----------------------------

"Don't worry, Zetsu, I wont get myself killed again, Granny Chiyo is dead, anyways. Besides, I LET them kill me last time." Sasori answered, packing his puppet scrolls from inside Hiruko.

"Fine. Tell Deidara, I'm going to get something to eat." Zetsu answered.

----------------------------

-Kazekage Mansion-

"That wasn't so bad, Danna! It only took three days to get here, yeah!" Deidara said under his hat.

"Whatever. Its been so long since I've been here." Sasori answered, gazing at the mansion.

It sure has gotten bigger.

And easier to break in.

-----------

"How is it, Lord Kazekage?" A shinobi asked the Kazekage.

"It's only been three days, I'm fine, but the Ichibi keeps talking to me. Its annoying." the Kazekage answered, leaning on his chair.

"The Akatsuki will probably be looking for you, Lord Rendaime." the shinobi said strictly.

"I know that, its what happened to Gaara. I'm ready." Rendaime the Kazekage said.

Then…BANG! Followed by; "Art is a bang, un!" and "Deidara you idiot! Your making a scene!"

"So their here already." Rendaime said., standing up.

"Let us fight first!" the shinobi yelled, about to open the door.

"No, let me. I heard most of the Akatsuki were dead, including Sasori of the Red Sands, and that bomb artist, Deidara." Rendaime said, standing up.

He walked outside.

"Lord Kazekage…" the shinobi said to no one.

BANG!

The door flew open.

Or rather exploded.

"Hello, yeah!" Deidara said with a smile.

"Deidara?!? And…Sasori of the Red Sands!" the shinobi cried.

"Tell us where the one tailed demon is." Sasori demanded.

The shinobi bit his lip and shook his head.

"Fine, hmm! We'll just kill him, yeah!" Deidara replied.

The shinobi disappeared.

"Don't bother chasing after him, Deidara." Sasori said.

A kunai came flying toward him, blocked by Hiruko's tail.

"I thought you Akatsuki members were dead!" Rendaime exclaimed.

"You thought wrong." Sasori said from inside Hiruko, getting ready for battle.

"Great, now we don't have to come hunting for you now, yeah!" Deidara said, smiling.

"Bring it on!"

-------------------------

"Well, that was easier than the last Jinchuuriki, un." Deidara said, riding on his bird with Sasori back to the Akatsuki base.

"Yes, Suna is getting really weak, and the Bijuu was trying to take control of him, he hasn't had him time to get use to it." Sasori answered, looking down.

"When we get back, ask Kakuzu to heal your arm again, Deidara. Once we come back to this world, you lose your arm again." he said.

"We're here, yeah."

----------------------------

"Your early!" Pein said, surprised.

"Yeah well, the Jinchuuriki was really weak, yeah." Deidara answered with a smile.

"Okay, make preparations immediately."

"Hai."

-----------------------------

-five days later-

Deidara fell on his bed from exhaustion.

The sealing was finally over.

Sure there had been some intruders trying to save the Kazekage, yet again. Good thing Konan was the one who took care of them this time. There is definitely no way the sealing was taking so long!

"_Well, it will be easier once Tobi and Zetsu gets more members, un. How does he bring back the dead anyways?!? I was already one with my art, yeah! Now I don't know if my next death is going to be plain, hmm! Darn Tobi, un. I always hated that guy, yeah._" Deidara thought. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a minute. Then he fell asleep.

-------------------------

"Pein, what do you think of Tobi?" Konan asked the Leader.

"Hmm? I don't know, the stupid, annoying, can-bring-back-the-dead type. Maybe only stupid people could do that." Pein said from behind his desk.

"Are you calling Madara-sama stupid?"

"No, its just strange that Tobi would know that jutsu! Maybe he's Madara."

"Are you sure? Madara seems nothing like Tobi."

"Maybe he's acting?"

"You can never be to sure."

"Look, Konan, we'll talk about this tomorrow after Tobi and Zetsu gets some members back, okay? Now leave me alone, I'm sleepy." Pein said strictly.

"Okay."

------------------------------------

Itachi was back.

He was the ONLY one back.

"Tobi! I thought you said you could bring two members back! Why is Itachi the only one here?!?" Pein yelled.

"There's a time limit for the jutsu, whoever Tobi wants to bring back to life has to see Tobi before half an hour!" Tobi explained sheepishly.

Since they were in Pein's office with Itachi, Pein had an advantage if he was going to kill Tobi.

But he didn't.

Pein buried his head in his arms.

"_How is this happening? Dead people can't come back to life, its impossible! But Tobi could do it, who is he?_" Pein thought.

"_But still, this is great! With Tobi's ability, I could rule the world! My organization will rise again! Akatsuki will be feared by everybody! The world will finally be at peace!_" he continued in his own little dream world.

"Leader-sama? Leader-sama?" Tobi said, shaking the leader's shoulders.

"I'm awake, Tobi. Tobi? TOBI!! I SAID I WAS AWAKE!!!" Pein shouted, jumping up.

Tobi was still holding on to his cloak, chanting; "Leader-sama? Leader-sama?"

All because of one shinobi.

This shinobi could fulfill his dreams of a peaceful world, and his organization would rise again!

But if that shinobi died, or wouldn't listen to him, it would be the end, probably,

If that shinobi lived.

But unfortunately, it was…

Tobi.

---------------------------

_**Haha, hi people. I made this story, if you haven't noticed. Anyways, there will be a bit of interactiveness in probably chapter 3. Review with all the details early if you want to be in it, first come, first serve! Only Japanese names, and no Jinchuuriki, and non-regular stuff, like half fish half man, KISAME! If I don't find yours good enough, then probably I wont put it in the story, I will message you when your OC has been accepted by me, reply; yes I want to be in the story, or no way, that was just for fun! **_

_**I also may add your OC as a side character if its still good, and if REALLY good, I'll make an exception!**_

_**ATTENTION! MUST BE YOUNGER THAN 21, 14 OR OLDER!!! THIS MEANS YOU WILL BE IN THE AKATSUKI!!!**_

_**You must at least have your:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Village you were in:**_

_**Past:**_

_**Features/Looks:**_

_**Kekkei Genkai? If so, what? (not too complicated!):**_

_**How you want to join; anything but kidnapping, and that kind of stuff, if your character is good, again, I'll make an exception! :**_

_**Any other personal or information I need to know? :**_

_**ONLY FIVE SLOTS, SO ACT FAST!!!! **_

_**(I might be in the story, but no slots will be taken!)**_

_**I'll get the next chapter out soon!!!**_

_**-Riku the Puppeteer**_


End file.
